No siempre se cultiva lo que se siembra
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Alguno de los dos tenía que terminar con ese sinsentido. O daban todo, o lo perdían. ¿Quién de los dos se atrevería?
1. Deseo

Este fic participa en el Reto especial "¡Navidad está aquí! 2.0" del Foro La Torre Stark.

Me habían asignado "Cobardía" y yo acababa de escribir un drabble con ese tema central, así que estaba en plan "Y ahora qué escribo?" pedí mi segunda opción y me dieron desconsuelo. La verdad no me latía escribir nada con eso así que me enfoqué en crear algo para año nuevo, quería subirlo el mismo día pero el tiempo me ganó y cuando vi ya solo me quedaba llegar a reyes… así que dije "Why not?" y esto es.

Pos Ragnarök

 **Declaimer:** _Los personajes de Thor no me pertenecen, son de Marvel y Disney. Pero Loki es de Thor y eso no se discute._

 **Summary:** _A Thor le había dicho de todo, menos Rey Mago._

.

.

.

 **Deseo**

.

.

El chico se puso de puntillas para tomar el gorro del perchero, se estiró con todas sus fuerzas y una vez puesto, se dispuso a salir por la puerta trasera, hasta el patio de su casa que estaba cubierto por la nieve. Miró al cielo y después se miró la mano, que sostenía el hilo de su globo color amarillo. Jaló de él hasta la mitad, donde su carta estaba torpemente amarrada. Intentó ajustarla mejor, apretó bien el nudo pero siempre éste acababa desasiéndose. Frunció el ceño, abrió la mano y cuando sintió que el cordón se le iba de las manos, inmediatamente volvió a cerrarla.

Respiró con dificultad, giró el rostro para mirar hacia la puerta. Esperaba a sus padres, pero en el fondo, sabía que no llegarían. Siempre estaban ocupados con el trabajo y ese día no tenía porque ser la excepción. Resopló, resignado mirando su carta.

— ¿Temes que se pierda? — Él dio un brinco, se giró sobre su propio eje para encontrar, al otro lado de su patio, a un hombre muy alto, con el cabello rubio y un parche en su ojo. Se sintió paralizado del miedo, quiso gritar pero no lo consiguió. Así que iba a girarse y correr cuando el extraño cruzó el resto del patio y lo alcanzó. Se sentó sobre sus cuclillas y lo miró directo a los ojos, el niño perdió todo rastro de miedo, así que afirmó en un movimiento de cabeza. — ¿Es importante lo que llevas en esa carta?

El niño volvió a asentir.

— ¿Quién se supone que eres?

Musitó, bajito.

— Soy un Rey…

— ¿Un rey mago? — Los ojos le brillaron, exclamó aquello como un grito de emoción, el hombre frente a él asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, el niño destensó los hombros y sonrío también. Como si lo conociera de toda la vida — ¿Qué Rey eres?

— Soy como Melchor, pero mucho más genial. — El rubio tomó el globo, él lo dejó. Ajustó la carta y le hizo un nudo tan complicado que el chico apenas pudo seguir sus movimientos — Con esto bastará. ¿Por qué no la sueltas?

— Si tú eres un Rey Mago — inquirió el chiquillo de 7 años, tomó el cordón del globo y lo miró atento — ¿No te lo puedes llevar tú? Así no se perderá.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo a cambio de ese favor? — El hombre se sentó sobre la nieve, sin siquiera inmutarse por el clima, mientras el niño veía el vaho de su aliento. Alzó una ceja lleno de incredulidad, hasta donde él sabía, los Reyes nunca necesitaban favores. Por eso eran Reyes. Pero le dio igual, quería cumplir su deseo así que asintió — Puedo… — El hombre se mordió el labio, él lo vio temblar un poco, respiraba con un poco de agitación y él pensó que tal vez debería huir de ahí a velocidad luz, pero no lo hizo. Bastó con ver su único ojo azul y una mirada que le quebró por dentro. No supo por qué, pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo. Mas no se movió. Cuando, como si el mayor le hubiese leído la mente, preguntó — ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Los brazos del hombre se extendieron ante él, su cuerpo reaccionó solo y antes de razonarlo, se encontraba entre el cálido abrazo del gran Rey. El rostro del rubio se colocó entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, el chico sintió que quería llorar.

— Perdóname Loki, soy un cobarde. Volveré pronto por ti.

El niño alzó su mirada, no sabía el por qué le llamaba así pero no replicó, ya era una situación tan bizarra que pensó que decir algo lo haría peor. Porque ahí, envuelto en sus brazos, se sentía mejor que nunca. Como si le hubiera sido devuelto un pedazo, como si el olor familiar del cuerpo del Rey pudiese ser eso que buscó toda su vida, como si el azul del ojo que lo miró era todo lo que necesitó para sentirse completo. El frío dejó de importar, su globo también.

Se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta delantera de la casa, por instinto, como si supiera o fuera consciente de su acción, el chico se despegó del adulto quien se levantó en un solo movimiento, sostuvo el globo entre sus dedos y volvió a mirarlo.

— Haré todo para protegerte. Tu deseo se cumplirá, Loki.

El pequeño vio lágrimas contenidas, quiso volver a abrazarlo pero un halo de luz apareció a su lado. Era un arcoíris que al desaparecer, también se habían llevado al Rey. El chico escuchó la voz de su madre detrás, se giró para contarle que un Rey Mago había ido personalmente por su carta. Omitió el hecho de que, por un momento, sintió que él era todo lo que le faltaba a su vida.

.

.

.

Thor a travesó el umbral sin si quiera mirar a Heimdall. En el fondo, el rey sabía que su amigo estaba feliz de la situación. Para él, entre más lejos estuviera el Dios de las mentiras sería mejor. Por eso evitó que le preguntara cualquier cosa, porque sentía la impotencia en la garganta y el miedo en las rodillas. Era un cobarde. Llegó a su trono, con las piernas aún débiles se dejó caer en el asiento real. Rozó con la punta de sus dedos las partes de piel donde pudo sentir el tacto frío y entrañable de su hermano. Se sintió asqueado consigo mismo y con su cobardía. Pues para protegerlo había tenido que tomar una decisión que aún le dolía: Alejarlo de él, hasta que Thanos detuviese su búsqueda o él consiguiese la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlo. Exhausto y después de un largo suspiro, desdobló la carta atada al globo, había un único deseo escrito, reconoció la letra enseguida y sintió una de las dagas de Loki clavársele en alguna parte del corazón: " _Creo que perdí algo o a alguien. Rey Mago ¿Podrías permitirme volverlo a encontrar?"_

El Rey de Asgard, Thor Odinson, llegaría a cumplir su promesa 20 años más tarde. Y Loki, sentado en el trono de la Reina, reiría al recordar aquella noche. La noche en que Thor no pudo soportar su ausencia, y como un niño pequeño, corrió en busca de sus brazos. ¿Quién había sido el Rey Mago de quién?

..

.

.

n/a Me pensé 3 historias más, en todas el pobre de Thor siempre era el cobarde que no podía soportar sus sentimientos y huía. Así que cuando ya estaba por subir una de esas historias (que creo que lo haré porque igual la acabé jaja) mejor decidí darle otra vuelta de tuerca a la cobardía, en vez de ser un cobarde con Loki, sería su cobardía hacia Thanos la que lo alejaría de él. Porque no estaba dispuesto a perderle tenía que, paradójicamente, ser el más valiente y alejarlo de sí mismo, darle una nueva vida y cuidarlo en la distancia. Aunque eso le partiera el alma.

¿Tú cómo crees que Thor pudiese proteger a Loki de Sr. Thanos?


	2. No siempre se cultiva lo que se siembra

"Este fic participa en el Reto especial "¡Navidad está aquí! 2.0" del Foro La Torre Stark.

Bueno, que la verdad ya subí el del reto, pero este lo había hecho antes y me dije "Nel, ahora lo subes, aunque sea de año nuevo y aunque no tenga sentido lo que dices jajaja" y bueno, aquí está.

Apresurado, porque lo hice con fecha límite y ya no quise modificarlo, espero sus reviews constructivos. Gracias :D y feliz año nuevo.

 **Declaimer:** _Los personajes de Thor no me pertenecen, son de Marvel y Disney. Pero Loki es de Thor y eso no se discute._

.

.

 **No siempre se cultiva lo que se siembra.**

.

Loki se miró los guantes negros, los jaló hacia él para que calzaran mejor. Revisó de reojo su traje negro y su bufanda verde. Hizo un ademán para desaparecer el vapor que salía de su boca, su cuerpo no tenía frío, pero su aliento parecía decir lo contrario. Miró derredor, las calles de esa ciudad llamada New York lo tenían harto, enfermo. Demasiada gente moviéndose parsimoniosamente hacia una especie de rito que a él poco le interesaba. Suspiró como si doliera, se dirigió hacia un callejón. Necesitaba llamar a Heimdall y regresar a Asgard, después de algunos días por fin había cumplido la misión que le encargase Odín.

Bufó de solo recordar que seguía molesto porque había sido asignado a Midgard, aquél lugar de seres inferiores, y la molestia más grande era que su padre sabía que su verdadero deseo era supervisar Vanaheim. El reino de la magia, el reino donde tal vez encontraría lo que llenase ese vacío que tenía en el pecho. Y que asignarle ese reino a Thor, había sido un desperdicio.

Pasó al lado de una tienda de flores, giró a la derecha y se internó en el callejón con aroma floral. No quería estar más en Midgard, el ruido de la ciudad se estaba volviendo insoportable para un Dios que prefería la comodidad y el silencio. En el callejón solo había una pequeña puerta amarilla, con las luces apagadas, le dio la espalda y estaba por llamar a Heimdall cuando una serie de explosiones en el cielo lo alertaron. De inmediato creó sus confiables dagas, miró hacia fuera del callejón y notó que nadie más se movía, por el contrario, miraban alucinados al cielo. Loki alzó la mirada también, luces de múltiples colores tronando y deslumbrando el firmamento.

Gritos de júbilo, papelitos de colores por el aire, de pronto la ciudad había cambiado su ánimo a uno de completa felicidad. Loki observó a una pareja que se había detenido frente al callejón, se miraban con una dulzura que él envidió. Su beso, húmedo y pasional le crearon un nudo en la garganta. Caminó hacia ellos para incomodarlos, pero no surgió el efecto esperado. Por el contrario, para él significó ver a muchos otros transeúntes expresarse su amor, tomados de la mano mirando al cielo, gritando llenos de gozo, devorándose las bocas, arrojándose a los brazos del otro. Vio familias, niños, ancianos. Hubo un aire que le intoxicó los pulmones, regresó al callejón y con su magia creó una silla pegada a la pared, se dejó caer casi fatigado, pero un poco intrigado.

Si mal no recordaba, esa festividad llevaba por nombre "Año nuevo" y fue la primera vez que él se interesó en un rito midgardiano. Debió marcharse de inmediato, pero la puerta se abrió. Una anciana se asomó detrás de ella, cargaba con un ramo de flores rojas que Loki no supo nombrar. La dama, de cabello canoso y pequeña estatura, lo miró un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué no estás celebrando, querido? Luces como si te hubieran quebrado el corazón — Loki no respondió, desvió sus ojos hacia el otro lado. Una mala idea tomando en cuenta que solo era una pared de ladrillos rojos — Toma una rosa. Hay años que empiezan mal, pero no significa que permanecerán así.

— ¿Qué le hace estar tan segura?

Espetó él, cruzándose de brazos. Chasqueó la lengua y se deslizó solo un poco por su propia silla.

— La sabiduría, querido. Mis 82 años me respaldan.

Loki bufó, una risita burlesca se le coló de los labios con el suficiente volumen para que ella escuchara, la dama no se inmutó. Bajó los dos escalones que separaban su puerta del suelo y acortó la distancia entre ellos, a paso lento pero seguro.

— He vivido 13 veces más que usted, señora.

Ahora fue ella quien soltó una risita, nada mal disimulada. Loki descruzó sus brazos ante la falta de respeto, por un momento se le desencajó la cara. Pero entonces la anciana le extendió la rosa, justo frente a sus ojos, a una distancia tan cercana que las espinas pudieron haberle arañado la nariz.

— Ese es el problema con los jóvenes, creen tener el tiempo del mundo. Y el tiempo se acaba, para todos, querido. — Loki recibió la flor, la miró por un momento. El rojo era intenso, tal como la capa que el Dios del trueno había comenzado a llevar, sintió algo escocerle los ojos — La próxima vez, ven y celebra el año con una persona especial. No dejes que los años pasen en vano.

La mujer se giró y avanzó por el callejón, serena y tranquila fue tomando rosa por rosa mientras se las entregaba a un hombre que iba con la mirada hacia el suelo.

— Este año, regale amor y recibirá amor.

El tipo reaccionó con una sonrisa y la tomó encantado. Detrás de él una chica, mirando el celular, la señora le extendió la flor, ella la miró y Loki pudo ver que las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos se resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras agradecía la flor. La anciana felicitaba por el año con una sonrisa desprovista de dientes y proseguía en su labor. Loki se levantó y se encaminó hasta ella.

— ¿Cree que vale la pena arriesgar todo por un instante de felicidad?

— La rosa es por excelencia el símbolo del secreto guardado, pero todos los secretos acaban por rebasarnos. Querido, arriesgarse es solo una forma de ganarle al tiempo.

Loki decidió que tenía suficiente de la palabrería, salió del callejón y giró por el lado contrario al que había llegado. La gente seguía en un bullicio estresante, las muestras de cariño, las palabras cargadas de sentimentalismo. Se mordió el labio y llamó a Heimdall.

.

.

.

730 días después, Loki movía el tenedor con cierta impaciencia. La larga mesa del comedor Fensalir estaba sumida en un silencio cotidiano. Las doradas cortinas se mecían por el viento cálido y el menor de los Odinson ya no sabía cómo alejar la pierna de su hermano, que se enredaba en la suya y lo inquietaba. Lo miró directo a los ojos y Thor, con su cabello apenas a los hombros, se giró cual diva para evadirle.

Frigga tomó su copa de vino y fijó su mirada un rato sobre el líquido, Odín cortaba diestro su trozo de carne y se lo llevaba a la boca como si tuviese días de no alimentarse. Loki por fin pudo propinarle un puntapié a su mayor, quien a su lado se sonrió divertido, el pelinegro dejó su tenedor sobre la mesa, iba a retirarse cuando Thor posó su mano sobre la suya. La descarga que le provocó el contacto piel con piel lo devolvieron a su asiento, casi como una obediente mascota.

Se mordió el labio de la frustración. Desde décadas atrás se había aterrado de sí mismo al descubrir que la forma en la que miraba a su hermano mayor, había dejado de ser fraternal. Pero su miedo no se incrementó hasta notar que la misma mirada era reflejada por los ojos azules de Thor. Desde entonces un juego silencioso se instaló en ellos.

Un juego de miradas, de caricias delicadas y ocultas bajo los largos manteles de la mesa, una cercanía que a segundos peligraba de convertirse en un pecado. Pero el tiempo pasó y ninguno de los dos rompió la tensión. Estaba ahí, en las palabras y en los actos, pero ninguno se atrevía a romper el pacto silencioso por el peligro de que todo se desmoronase.

— Mañana es año nuevo en Midgard… ¿No consideran oportuna una visita rápida para ver lo que ha cambiado el reino?

Odín dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato, el sonido de la loza chocando contra el metal lo puso nervioso. Frigga bajó su copa y lo miró con ternura, como si acabase de hacer una petición de un niño midgardiano de 6 años. Cuando él ya era un joven adulto.

— Son rituales arcaicos Loki. Nosotros no tenemos esa festividad ¿Cuántos años "nuevos" llevarías?

— 1166 llevaría yo. — Comentó Thor con la sonrisa viva.

— Es una tradición cansada y obsoleta en Asgard. Reservaremos las fiestas a las guerras ganadas y las coronaciones pendientes.

Loki bajó la vista y apartó en un solo movimiento la mano para tomar su propia copa y beberse el contenido que le quemó la garganta. La coronación pendiente no era otra, mas que la de Thor. No hubo más charla el resto de la cena, fingió la sonrisa más creíble que pudo y la noche lo ayudó a dejar el comedor con el pretexto de dormir. Se encaminó fuera de Fensalir, atravesó el jardín privado de Frigga, lleno de flores blancas que contaban una curiosa anécdota de las lágrimas de una diosa. Llegó a las puertas de Valaskjálf, cuando Thor lo alcanzó.

— Hermano, tú y yo podríamos ir a Midgard si así lo deseas. Puedo convencer a Heimdall y…

El menor sintió el intento de Thor de tomarle las manos, fue una caricia con la punta de los dedos, pero Loki la apartó en un movimiento obvio. Sentía la rabia que le subía por la garganta y que podían traicionarlo en lágrimas.

— No quiero tu compasión Thor, no quiero tu consuelo porque no fui el príncipe elegido. Solo cállate.

— Mi posición en Asgard jamás va a cambiar lo que siento por ti, Loki.

Thor lo jaló hacia él, Loki se negó, pisó firme el suelo y se giró. Comenzó a andar dentro de los pasillos del Valaskjálf, la mano de su hermano seguía sujetando su capa, el moreno refunfuñó. Se giró y en solo dos pasos le acorraló contra una de las paredes del lugar. La oscuridad hizo que los ojos de Thor brillaran de sorpresa.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es eso que sientes por mí, Thor?

El pelinegro cortó toda la distancia entre ellos, se sujetó de su cuello para poner sus ojos a la misma altura. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus narices se rozaban, Loki bajó la mirada hasta centrarse en los labios del Dios del Trueno. Sintió un calor que subió desde su espalda baja hasta su nuca, su aliento se calentó como si estuviera dentro de una sauna, la respiración de su hermano estaba agitada y le golpeaba la cara.

— Te amo, Loki. — A él le fallaron las piernas y temió por perder el equilibrio, el príncipe menor volvió a mirarlo, el corazón le pateaba con forma casi dolorosa. Sintió que instintivamente los dedos de la mano que se sujetaban a su nuca se enterraron como implorando algo, tal vez su mirada también lo hizo, porque se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. Los tuvo tan cerca que pudo acabar con la distancia y juntarlos, pero un malestar se le instaló en el estómago, no podía hacerlo. No se iba a atrever, alzó la mirada y vio en los ojos de Thor la duda, la misma duda que lo estaba carcomiendo. — ¿Sucede algo, hermano?

Loki se echó hacia atrás. Las piernas no le respondían bien, la burbuja se había roto. Y algo dentro suyo también. Se apartó y avanzó como si sus pies no tocaran el piso. Huyó.

— ¡Siempre que necesites de mí estaré ahí!

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de dar el portazo de su habitación. Se dejó caer en el suelo, aún recargado a la puerta. Tuvo que poner sus manos sobre su rostro, no quería que las lágrimas salieran de sus orbes verdes. Apretó tanto sus dedos contra su piel, que las uñas le hicieron sangrar. Alguno de los dos tenía que terminar con ese sinsentido. O daban todo, o lo perdían.

Intentó controlarse, se apoyó del marco de la puerta y se puso por fin de pie. Caminó hasta su cama y tomó el único libro sobre ella, un libro que robó de Midgard hacía un par de años. Lo convirtió en una pequeña semilla, de inmediato se volvió a sí mismo un ave y tomó entre su pico el libro, para salir volando por la ventana.

Viajó media hora, era una pequeña ave especialmente diseñada para evitar la mirada de Heimdall, algo que le había costado años y años de perfeccionamiento en el seidr. Alcanzó las montañas nevadas, a las orillas de Asgard y aterrizó sobre el pasto verde que empezaba a abundar.

Regresó a su forma e hizo lo mismo con el libro, se sentó en la tierra, al lado de dos pequeños brotes de una flor, y se puso a leer el texto. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 4 celebraciones midgardianas de año nuevo para cuando Loki se decidió. Aquella mañana bajó de su habitación y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, Lady Sif blandía su espada contra Hogun, quien iba dando espadazo tras espadazo, en clara defensa. Cuando él apareció en el lugar, todo se quedó bajo un silencio casi sepulcral.

— ¿Qué trae a su princesita al lugar a donde se juega a ser hombre?

Loki rodó los ojos, el guerrero que le dirigió la palabra era alto, aproximadamente 3 metros de estatura. Fornido, tal vez incluso más que Thor. Una colosal bestia de asalto que era la perfecta muestra de la brutalidad de los aesir que Loki tanto despreciaba. El guerrero rio con sorna y alzó su espada para señalarlo con ella. El moreno bufó.

— Es innecesario tu despliegue de testosterona, Vidar. Sabes que puedo acabar contigo cuando yo quiera.

Se escucharon murmullos entre los guerreros jóvenes que aún no conocían los clamores de la guerra, Loki pasó su mano por sus cabellos que acababan en su nuca, los llevó hacia atrás y creó con su magia su armadura, casco de cuernos incluido.

Hubo risitas, Loki estaba acostumbrado a ellas cuando mostraba su magia, no le importaba ya. Sif intentó decir algo, estiró la mano para intervenir en semejante espectáculo que no tenía razón de ser, pero Hogun la tomó del hombro y la detuvo.

— Recuerda príncipe, que una vez que pises la arena de combate, no eres más de la realeza. Eres un guerrero.

Loki dio el paso decisivo, hoy estaba sintiéndose particularmente Thor. Salvaje y estúpido. A veces, era necesario. Apenas su pie tocó la arena, Vidar, con su enorme peso corrió hacia él con la espada hacia atrás, todo para dar un solo y definitivo golpe. Loki abusaba de su ligereza, en un solo movimiento lo había esquivado y se había colocado detrás suyo. Sonrió triunfante. El hombre de 3 metros se giró para volver a arremeter contra él, sus cabellos rubios ondeaban y se desmarañaban en el aire, Loki notó la suciedad de ese rubio. Un nuevo espadazo, otra vez el movimiento esquivo del Dios del engaño. Las risas, las risas siempre eran a propósito, siempre tenían una razón de ser. Los colores en la cara de Vidar eran cada vez más notorios y graciosos.

— ¿Es esto lo que eres, príncipe? Hoy que por fin te vi tomar la decisión de un aesir ¿Piensas pasar tu vida huyendo, Lengua de plata?

Vidar se quedó quieto a la mitad de la arena, con la espada clavada al suelo, agitado. El príncipe sabía que su palabrería era solo una distracción, un tiempo valioso para reponerse. Él mejor que nadie sabía de las estrategias de la lengua, de la oralidad y del discurso. Pero sus emociones aún lo traicionaban, más hoy. Hoy era el día de no huir, se lo juró a sí mismo.

— En verdad, Vidar. Deberías aprender cuándo cerrar tu boca.

Loki corrió hacia él, esquivo un golpe a puño limpio, se agachó con la rapidez natural de su cuerpo y creó una daga que clavó en la pierna del guerrero. La giró dentro de su músculo para hacerlo caer sobre su rodilla, escuchó un grito de dolor y la sonrisa de placer en sus labios fue auténtica. Vidar movió su espada casi a ras de suelo, Loki la esquivó con un ligero salto, cayó sobre su pierna derecha y con la izquierda terminó por asestarle una patada en la cara, tal fuerza que lo hizo caer hacia atrás.

" _Las dagas no son dignas de los guerreros" "La magia no es noble, es una forma humillante de luchar"_ las voces de la gente se mezclaban unas con otras, Loki no giró el rostro para reprender con su mirada a quien quiera que dijera aquello. Era un desperdicio de energía. De pronto hubo un murmullo que poco a poco se convirtió en un clamor, en un coro aforado. _"¡Vidar a la victoria!"_ una y otra vez, repetido. Loki chasqueó la lengua. El guerrero aesir se levantó con los ojos inyectados de motivación. El moreno rodó los ojos, los asgardianos parecían bestias instintivas que solo sabían comer, pelear y recibir gritos vacíos de gloria (también pensó en fornicar, pero la imagen le desagradó tanto que la omitió) A nadie le importaba Vidar, gritarían el nombre de quien fuese que peleara contra él. Loki sonrió para sus adentros, el que realmente importaba en esa contienda era él, así fuera para caer.

Y no les daría el gusto.

Se multiplicó para rodear a Vidar, quien con una sonrisa socarrona movió su espada para deshacer las ilusiones una por una. Por fin, uno de los Loki no desapareció, con una de sus dagas detuvo la enorme espada y en un movimiento la clavó en su brazo, el guerrero giró rápido para safarse y atinó a darle un golpe con el reverso de su puño. Justo en la cara. Loki retrocedió un par de pasos, la fuerza bruta jamás fue su especialidad. Una llama se encendió en las orbes verdes, ya tenía que acabar con eso si quería llegar a Thor sin oler a sudor, odiaba oler a sudor. Corrió directo a su contendiente, Vidar dio un espadazo horizontal al momento que el príncipe derrapaba sobre la arena y quedaba a sus espaldas, con un salto se aferró de su cuello por detrás y le apuntó la punta de la daga directo a la yugular. El silencio reinó y los movimientos de Vidar se detuvieron en seco.

— Gané. Fin del comunicado.

Espetó Loki, confiado. Vidar apretó los dientes y el moreno estuvo seguro de escucharlos rechinar, lo que no esperó fue el escupitajo en la cara. Fue tal su sorpresa (y su asco) que se desprendió de su cuello saltando hacia atrás. Se limpió con el dorso de la manga y antes de reponerse, Vidar había arrojado la sangre de su brazo a sus ojos, Loki sintió arder su mirada y un horror le invadió. Lo siguiente fue una patada que levantó la arena y fue arrojada directamente a su cara. No podía ver.

Un rodillazo en el rostro, sintió la nariz romperse. Se fue de bruces contra el suelo, veía sangre pero no lograba reaccionar si se trataba de la suya o de la de Vidar. Los gritos aumentaron eufóricos, pedían la victoria. Escuchó a Sif pedir que terminaran con esto, lo dijo con un tono ligero de lástima que acabó con la paciencia de Loki.

Fue un solo movimiento de puños, la furia le ganó por sobre la razón. Su magia creó una onda que arrojó a Vidar contra el muro de la arena y dejó de rodillas a todos los demás asistentes del espectáculo, incluida Lady Sif. Seguía sin ver bien, cuando escuchó el sonido de las piedras desprenderse de su lugar, y sintió la vibración en el suelo del correr de un aesir de 3 metros de altura. Se preparó para lanzar un hechizo, había decidido convertir al tipo en un gusano y luego pisarlo. Cuando un rayo cayó al centro del lugar, dejando a Vidar inmóvil. Lo siguiente que Loki supo fue que una tela le retiraba toda la porquería del rostro.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron las lagunas cristalinas de la mirada de Thor. Su capa roja ahora era un desastre entre saliva, sangre y tierra.

— ¡El uso de tu magia es una deshonra para los aesir! Somos guerreros príncipe eterno.

Loki se mordió el labio de la ironía. Era deshonroso usar magia, pero era totalmente honorable lanzar sangre a los ojos de tus enemigos. Claro. Sintió la vergüenza que le subía por el rostro, quería esconderse de los ojos de Thor, pero recordó su propia promesa y se mantuvo firme.

— ¿Qué les sucede a todos? Loki es su príncipe, mi mano derecha, el consejero de Asgard. Cualquiera que ose levantar su mano contra él, será considerado el mismo crimen que levantarla contra mí.

Thor tiró una mirada asesina a todos, lo tomó de los hombros y lo encaminó hacia la salida. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, nadie excepto el mismo Vidar. A Loki no le extrañó que, tiempo después, fuese desterrado.

— No tiene que sentirse culpable Príncipe heredero, el día de mañana será coronado Rey por sus propias capacidades. Ya que el príncipe menor no podría nunca llenar ese hueco. No es su deber protegerlo por siempre.

Fue lo último que estaría dispuesto a escuchar ese día. Loki vio como Thor movía su mano en un llamado a Mjölnir. Pero no era necesaria la violencia, Loki se giró hacia la arena que ya estaba a algunos metros de él. Lanzó una daga que asestó justo en medio de las cejas de Vidar. La sangre salió a borbotones ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los presentes, en un ataque de pánico el aesir se dejó caer al suelo, con miedo en la mirada.

Loki soltó a reír. Y deshizo toda la ilusión, ni sangre, ni daga. Solo Vidar con los ojos desencajados de la impresión.

— Una simple broma, Vidar.

Thor también soltó a reír, pero su carcajada rompió la tensión de los presentes quienes le siguieron en el gesto. Jaló de Loki y lo reclinó en su pecho mientras salía dando vítores y tirando de él. El menor desapareció su casco y su armadura, se quedó con las ropas que había elegido esa mañana, el conjunto largo verde con plateado. Quiso mirarse en un espejo, pero no había tiempo. Rabió de solo pensar que su ego el día de hoy le había arruinado el estar presentable para cuando encontrara a Thor. Avanzaron por las calles principales de Asgard que eran el bullicio más grande que jamás hubiese visto, más grande que el año nuevo de New York. La coronación de Thor sería mañana, claro que Asgard estaba de fiesta como en milenios no lo estaba. Vio pasar un séquito de hombres tirando de varios caballos quienes sobre una plataforma, llevaban enormes envases sellados. Era Hidromiel, clara señal de que esta era una fiesta seria.

La cobardía le subió por la médula espinal. Apretó sus puños y empujó a Thor a una de las pequeñas y estrechas calles, queriendo escapar del bullicio. Hartándose de saber que siempre tendría que seguir mostrando sus verdaderos deseos entre pasillos angostos y oscuros. A menos que hiciera algo, que por fin uno de los dos rompiese ese secreto a voces entre ellos.

— Thor, necesito verte hoy. — Loki miró al suelo, tenía sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del mayor, respiraba con dificultad. Thor le puso una mano en el brazo y Loki salió de su ensimasmiento, volvió a verlo a los ojos y el tacto de la piel caliente con su siempre fría dermis lo despertaron, más el aroma a cedro le dieron el valor. Apreció una flor roja en su mano derecha, sintió que los colores le subían estrepitosamente a la cara, se la extendió al rubio quien la miró sin comprender — Esta es una flor midgardiana. Se llama rosa, y quiero decirte su significado hoy. Es verdaderamente importante que nos veamos en el paraje de las montañas blancas, donde jugamos solos por primera vez. ¿Lo recuerdas? — El próximo rey asintió. — Prométeme que llegarás, hermano. A las 11 de la noche, ni un minuto tarde.

— Loki, me preocupas. ¿Es esto tan importante? — Tomó la rosa y Loki pudo notar que no entendía para nada el mensaje detrás del gesto, así que tenía que hacérselo notar — Mañana es la coronación ¿No puede esperar?

— Es tan importante, Thor, que ni siquiera Heimdall podrá vernos. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Si no es hoy… tienes que venir y lo sabes.

Los ojos de Thor, que tenían las gotas rojas impregnados en ellos, cambiaron a unos de terror. Verdadero terror, Loki lo supo porque eran los mismos ojos que él se vio en el espejo durante tantos años. El terror de darte cuenta que lo que sientes ya no lo puedes callar.

Thor asintió y Loki quiso confiar en él.

Porque por él había hecho todo. Por él aprendió a cruzar mundos, por ellos aprendió el significado de las rosas, por ellos aprendió a ocultarse de la vista de Heimdall. Y era el momento de usar todo eso.

.

.

.

10 minutos antes de las 11, Loki ya estaba en New York. Se había colocado un traje negro, de pies a cabeza, su único color era la bufanda verde que colgaba elegantemente de su cuello, en un gesto de realeza. Había aparecido una banca, para dos, en el lugar. Y en la pared de ladrillos había colocado luces típicas de la festividad. Sentía el corazón retumbar como un loco. Planear todo eso no le llevó tanto, pero atreverse a ejecutar su plan le tardó 5 años. Entre sus manos tenía una bufanda roja, un regalo para Thor. Un regalo que solo le daría si lo rechazaba. Miró la puerta amarilla esperando ver a la anciana antes de las 12, pero las luces estaban apagadas y él realmente no tenía tanto tiempo para preocuparse por ello ahora. El bullicio fuera del callejón era ensordecedor, Loki agradeció ese callejón, ese espacio estrecho que le recordaba cada una de las miradas furtivas de Thor, cada uno de sus toques casuales que le regalaban una descarga de adrenalina y unas ganas incontenibles de besarlo.

Se sentó en la banca, primero lo primero. Creo una proyección astral de vuelta a Asgard, con su atuendo negro y plateado, el que usaba en palacio. Justo a las faldas de los montes blancos, ahí estaba él. Entre rosas rojas. 50 rosas rojas que le habían costado mucho trabajo hacer crecer. Nunca había leído tanto de Midgard como cuando decidió que esa única rosa regalada en año nuevo, tenían que convertirse en muchas más.

— Lo que quiero decir, hermano. Es que esta flor solo se le da a quien uno ama… No, no de la manera en que hasta hoy te he dicho que te amo. — Se mordió el labio, su puño se lo llevó a su boca y tuvo ganas de morderse — De una manera diferente, de la manera en que uno se promete estar para siempre juntos, eso simbolizan estas 50 rosas rojas. "Tuyo para siempre" — Sintió que los colores le subían por todo el rostro. — Si me aceptas, deberíamos recibir el año en New York. ¿Qué por qué? Porque… porque debemos celebrar el inicio de este nuevo Tú y yo.

Loki, sentado en la banca, sentía que iba a desmayarse. Nunca en su vida había dicho algo tan vergonzoso, nunca en su vida había confesado sus sentimientos con tanta sinceridad. Nunca había amado a nadie más con tanta intensidad. Miró el reloj, faltaban 30 minutos para la media noche. A través de su proyección en Asgard, se vio rodeado del fondo blanco y la mancha grande y hermosa que creaba su jardín de rosas, el jardín de rosas que cultivó para Thor. Pero ni rastro del rubio. Sintió un nudo en la garganta e hizo lo que se prometió no haría. Ir por él.

Su proyección regresó hasta la ciudad, que ahora estaba sumergida en una pre fiesta de la coronación. Los gritos de júbilo, las parejas ebrias que retumbaban de un lado a otro de la calle, los asgardianos que cantaban en las esquinas canciones de gloria. Loki divisó a Sif, sentada en las escaleras del bar que los cuatro guerreros y ella solían frecuentar. Tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la mirada perdida.

— ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

Ella alzó la vista, su semblante parecía desencajado, como sumido de una indiferente tristeza que no se podía permitir ocultar.

— Nuestro futuro Rey, esparce su semilla con descuido, príncipe Loki.

Loki quiso fingir que no entendía el comentario, pero sintió hervir su interior. Sif había tomado hidromiel, era claro que no estaba en sus sentidos, así que le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscar por toda la ciudad. No fue difícil, lo que vio le quebró el corazón. Giró en una de las esquinas, en New York, Loki respiraba de forma entrecortada. Vio su cabellera y su proyección astral le siguió por las oscuras calles, cuando acortó la distancia, notó que su hermano llevaba entre sus brazos a una chica, tal vez más joven que ellos, tal vez mayor. No interesaba.

Su hermano reía y se permitía ser tocado por las manos de ella, Loki lo interceptó solo hasta que lo vio ingresar a una de las casas dedicadas a la complacencia de los deseos carnales de los aesir. Thor dio un brinco al verlo detrás suyo.

— ¡Loki! — Y hasta entonces le vio reaccionar con sorpresa al inicio, con culpa después — Perdóname hermano, perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Aún estamos a tiempo? Podemos ir ahora y…

— No… olvídalo, era algo sin importancia de todas formas. — Loki sonrío, su sonrisa falsa, tan falsa que nadie era capaz de notarlo — Será en otro momento. No te preocupes.

Se giró y avanzó a paso largo, no podía desaparecer ahí. Hasta el final tenía que seguir pretendiendo, cuando escuchó la voz de Thor que lo seguía.

— De verdad lo siento Loki. No te molestes, es solo una prostituta. Podemos ir ahora, puedes decirme lo que quieres decirme, solo…

— Eso es lo que más me molesta — rumió entre dientes, Thor se cayó de inmediato. Él no se giró a verlo — Que yo valga menos que una puta.

— Eso no es lo que…

— Déjalo Thor, mañana serás Rey, no debería presionarte con mis historias infantiles. — Se giró, le vio con una mirada cariñosa, todo para calmarlo. Para evitar preguntas, para esconder para siempre su secreto — Es solo el tonto significado de una flor, te lo contaré después.

— ¿En verdad?

Loki no pudo seguir fingiendo, hizo a su proyección caminar hasta doblar en un callejón y aunque estaba seguro Thor aún lo seguía, desapareció ahí mismo. En New York, Loki se soltó a llorar. Dejó caer su cara entre sus manos, se inclinó sobre sí mismo hasta las rodillas. Quería morir ahí mismo. La puerta amarilla se abrió, él dio un brinco de la impresión, esperó a la anciana pero en su lugar un hombre apareció.

— ¿Qué buscas? — sostuvo molesto.

— ¿La anciana de las rosas?

Preguntó al ser tomado por sorpresa.

— Murió el año pasado, era mi esposa. ¿Querías algo?

— Quería presentarle a alguien, pero ya no importa.

La voz de Loki se cortó, apenas pudo terminar la oración antes de volver a sentir que las lágrimas le quemaban la cara.

— ¿Quieres…?

— No se moleste, si me permite, tengo que hacer una visita a Jötunheim.

El anciano frunció el ceño, creyendo tal vez que le jugaban una broma y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Loki sintió las lágrimas subirle desde la garganta. "El tiempo se nos acaba a todos" recordó. Pero él sabía que lo había intentado, sabía que estaba dispuesto a todo. Caminó fuera del callejón arrastrando los pies, giró a la izquierda, la gente lo miró con lástima. Porque los gritos de júbilo habían iniciado, las luces en el cielo estaban terminando y el papel de colores ya casi no se veía por el cielo. Solo se escuchaban campanadas, gritos. Felicitaciones.

Loki recordó todo lo que aprendió por lo que él pensó sería un "ellos", ahora usaría eso para ir a Jötunheim. Y mientras más avanzaba por las frías calles, pensó seriamente que nada de eso había sido justo con él. Thor había sido el cobarde, no él. Thor era quien merecía sufrir, no él. Se quebró, las lágrimas eran incontrolables como su risa, estruendosa, sarcástica, doliente. Su furia subió a tal grado que una ola de magia hizo que los transeúntes salieran arrojados hacia atrás, que los árboles alrededor se trozaran del tronco y que los papeles de colores se desintegraran en el aire.

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas. Y se juró que algún día, se vengaría de la única ciudad que vio al Dios del engaño llorar.


End file.
